


Way Too Pretty

by butterflyslinky



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Am I the only one who loves Spoony's long hair? Linkara/Spoony, hair-play- brushing, pulling during sex...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Too Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TGWTG Kink Meme.

People that pretty should not be allowed to exist.

That was Linkara’s thought every time he saw Spoony. It had been his thought ever since he had first clicked on one of Spoony’s videos and it had only intensified from there.

Linkara wasn’t even sure what made Spoony so pretty. It may have been the eyes, glass green and intense, with the ability to make Linkara feel dizzy the moment they met his.

It may have been his smile, the happy, ever-present smirk that only disappeared when he was over-taken by intense rage and that made Linkara so deliriously happy whenever it was directed at him.

Or it may have been his hair, his beautiful dark curling hair that seemed to be longer every time Linkara saw it.

Linkara loved that hair. He wanted to pet Spoony, to run his hands through the curls, to brush it , to pull on it…

And that thought always led to other thoughts, thoughts that left Linkara flustered and ashamed and he would once again conclude that Spoony was way too pretty to exist.

And the worst part was that Spoony knew it. There was no other reason for him to drip in on Linkara every other week. No reason for him to be combing his hair so often in front of Linkara, like he was right then as they sat on the couch talking. No reason for him to look at Linkara with those glass green eyes when he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at him and made a stupid comment…

Linkara had no idea how he was supposed to react to it. If he was supposed to ignore it, or if he was supposed to quip back, or if he was supposed to grab the hairbrush and take over…

Spoony suddenly stopped his grooming and whatever he was babbling about, frowning slightly. “Hey, Linkara?” he said.

“Yeah?” Linkara answered, his voice cracking slightly.

“Can you get the back?” Spoony asked, handing him the hairbrush.

Linkara’s breath quickened as he took the brush and moved behind Spoony, his knees on either side of his hips. Slowly, hesitantly, he ran the brush through the back of Spoony’s hair.

Spoony hummed contentedly as Linkara continued brushing his hair. Linkara worked slowly, his free hand running through that hair, reveling in how soft it was. Even after he had technically finished, Linkara kept running his fingers through Spoony’s hair. The hairbrush slipped from his hand and he brushed Spoony’s hair aside, exposing his pure white neck, just begging to be marked…

Spoony inclined his head just so, looking at Linkara with half-closed eyes. “Yes,” he whispered in answer to the unasked question.

Linkara leaned forward, his lips brushing Spoony’s neck, kissing the soft skin. Spoony moaned slightly, his hand landing on Linkara’s leg, moving up and down. Linkara wrapped his arms around Spoony’s waist, clutching him close as his mouth grew more aggressive, biting and sucking, leaving marks all over him.

Spoony gasped and leaned back against him. Linkara finished biting his neck and Spoony turned his head and kissed him. Linkara kissed him back, his hands running over his chest, under his shirt. They pulled apart and Linkara pulled Spoony’s shirt off before quickly removing his own.

They pressed together again, back to chest, skin on skin. Linkara moved Spoony’s hair aside again before his mouth latched on to the other side of his neck, marking him more. Spoony’s hands laid on top of Linkara’s as they shifted a bit so Linkara was leaning against the arm of the couch with Spoony on his lap.

They stayed there for several minutes, Linkara touching and biting Spoony, Spoony squirming and gasping, Linkara’s arousal very apparent against his backside.

After a while, though, Linkara pulled back and placed his hands on Spoony’s back. “Forward,” he commanded. Spoony understood at once and moved so he was on his knees and elbows, ass in the air, legs apart.

Linkara leaned over him, kissing his spine and grinding his hips on Spoony’s ass. His hands tangled in Spoony’s hair, pulling it slightly. “Should I?” Linkara asked.

“Yes.”

Linkara let go of Spoony’s hair and reached for his belt. He pulled Spoony’s pants to his knees before pulling back a bit to pull his own down enough.

“Do it now,” Spoony begged.

Linkara obeyed, pushing two fingers into Spoony, stretching him quickly before pulling his fingers out and pushing in, his hands returning to Spoony’s hair as he started thrusting.

Spoony pushed back against him, taking Linkara fully inside himself. He gasped as Linkara pulled his hair, twisting his hands and it hurt but it was a good hurt.

They moved and pushed and thrust together for several minutes before it was over. Linkara thrust hard into Spoony, yanking his hair in his clenched hands as he came deep inside him. Spoony screamed, tears in his eyes as Linkara pulled his hair and made him cum just as hard before his knees and elbows collapsed and he and Linkara fell on the couch.

They stayed there for a very long time. Linkara buried his face in Spoony’s neck, one hand still tangled in his hair. His dark, curling beautiful hair, which was all mussed and sweaty and tangled around his fingers…

Seriously. Way too pretty.


End file.
